The Angels and Demons Prophecy
by vongolagirl5
Summary: Mikan Sakura was a normal girl until an accident sends her to another dimension where angels and demons have a war for 5000 years. An angel saves her when a demon attacks her. Wait… was that Natsume Hyuuga. Now she needs to find a safe way home.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: this is my first fanfiction. Please tell me what you think but do not write any negative things please. I do not own Gakuen Alice or their characters.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Wanting the day to end already<p>

Having a prince charming coming and carrying you away from all the problems is a girl dream comes true. I also have a prince charming hoping and waiting when he would come and take me away from here. He is known as the hottest guy in school Natsume Hyuuga. Natsume Hyuuga is the number one hottest guy in high school his best friend Ruka Nogi is known as the second. People will always see those two together were ever they go. Ruka also always carry his pet rabbit everywhere he goes. Every girls dream is to date at least one of them. My name is Mikan Sakura I am 17 years old and I'm a junior in high school and my life is a life I would like to get ride off. But never did I realize that everything is about to change.

It was time were I had to go to school and one of those days I would want the day to be over already. I was heading to my locker to gather my books for math class_._

_Oh how I hate math class I wish there is an earthquake right now and make the roof collapse and no more class. Well at least something to happen so I would no longer have to go._

I was so preoccupied in my thoughts that haven't realized were I was heading until I felt a bump and fell to the ground. I looked up and I got so embarrassed. It was Natsume. I got up and said quickly "I'm sorry about that" and walked towards my classroom as fast as my legs could take me.

_Oh god. Why of all people did it have to be him? How embarrassing._

School was fast because I couldn't stop thinking of what happened this morning. I just wish I could just go home and crawl into my bed. While I was leaving school I heard the girls from the Natsume and Ruka fan club talking about the dance that was coming up and wanting to be the ones who will be their dates. I could never understand them. They will always be annoying. I just wanted to leave school even more now that I saw them. Too late.

"Hey you" one of the fans said.

_Why me?_ I turn around not wanting were this was going.

"Yeah you. I want to know that the move you pulled earlier to make my Natsume to notice you won't work." The president of the fan club said while twirling a piece of her hair.

"What move?" I said not wanting to be here more.

"The way you bump into him so you could gave his attention. I know you want Natsume for yourself but as a president of the Natsume and Ruka fan club I'm telling you to forget it. He is mine."

I couldn't take it anymore and rolled my eyes.

"Look, I don't know why you would think I would do that. It was just an accident ok. Beside I don't think that your dream boys wouldn't pay attention to you especially when you guys wear too much makeup and look like an old hag."

I ran out of the school doors ignoring the screaming of the girl. I just wanted to get away from all of it

Unfortunately for her she was not paying attention of a boy with crimson eyes looking at her while she was heading home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: this is my first fanfiction. Please tell me what you think but do not write any negative things please. I do not own Gakuen Alice or their characters.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 The Dance Preparations<p>

The dance was going to be in two more days. It has been the gossip of the whole school. I was trying to avoid it as much as possible. I thought that when I got home I would finally be safe o how wrong was I.

My mom came out of nowhere and opened my door with a serious face one that she usually shows when she wants me to do something for her. My mom is Yuka Sakura. She is a single mom my father, Izumi Yukihara died when I was just a baby. When I ask she would always put a sad face and she never really likes to talk about it. My mom paints for a living. She would paint mostly of nature.

"What do you think you're doing young lady? Don't you have to be busy picking up a dress? I hear that the prom is around the corner" my mom said.

"Ah mom it's just a place where kids would just dance and I don't want to go to. I know it's going to be boring" I said not wanting to know where this was going.

"And how do you know about that young lady. Since you started attending that school not once have you gone to one of their dances so just go this one please, for your own mother's sake? What about you best friend Hotaru isn't she also going" she asks.

Hotaru is my best friend since I became freshmen. She just happened to move here from a place she doesn't like to talk about. I would always wonder and get curious of where it is but always drop it. She would always have a serious face and a glare that would tell people to back off. So the majority of freshmen year she was by herself. I first started to talk to her when we had to be partners in a project that I saw a different side of her and became her best friend.

"She is and you know that because she is going to take pictures to blackmail them and nothing else" I replied.

"Well that doesn't matter you can just hang around her. You'll see that it's going to be an unforgettable day of your life" she said.

"Oh oh right, but just to let you know I won't let you have your own satisfaction with the dress and hair. It would be the dress I want and the hair I want ok" I said not happy with the result.

"Fine, but I do get a satisfaction taking a picture of you in a dress" she said smiling while she left my room.

* * *

><p>The next day after school I promised my mom that I would go shopping for a dress.<p>

"Hello there, my name is Sango. How can I help you?" said the young worker.

""Yes, do you know where you have your dresses that are for prom" I said

"It's this way just follow me please" explained Sango while heading to the dresses.

I looked at the aisle and my stomach started to twist.

"Here are all the dresses we have miss. You can come to me if you have any questions" she asked before she left.

I went to the aisle and started to look at all the dresses.

_Just great there are a lot of dresses it's going to be more difficult than I thought. Maybe I should ask Sango about a good dress to wear. Knowing myself I'll have no luck with it._

"_Excuse me" I said._

"Yes miss" Sango she.

"Would you help me pick out a dress I really don't know much of it" I replied.

"Sure please come with me miss"

_Damn it when is this going to end it feels like a life time and it only has been an hour. Man each time I try one it's either too short, has too many details, and other things as well. I'm never going get a dress and get out of this place._

Without her noticing a young man came up to Sango.

"Excuse me miss how about this dress for the young lady over here" he said.

"Why thank you it's not often when a young handsome man as you would ever do this" said Sango.

Sango came to her with a dress in her hands.

"Would you like to try this one miss?"

"Alright thanks."

I am wearing a long red straps dress (don't know how so describe her dress but here is a pic of it that its pink but picture it as a red one .com/electrifying-pink-chiffon-dress-features-spaghetti-straps-and-empire-waist-P1127/ )

_The dress doesn't seem that bad maybe I'll just take this one._

In the other side of the window the same young man with crimson eyes was staring at her with a smirk on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: This is my first fanfiction. Please tell me what you think but do not write any negative things please. I do not own Gakuen Alice or their characters.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 The Husky Voice<p>

It was day of the prom. My mom was so exiting for this day to come. Her and her wanting me to wear a dress and take pictures issues. But it wasn't a good day for me not just prom because I also have a bad feeling about today.

I got up and went down to eat breakfast and the last thing I wanted to see was my mother and her happy mood.

"Good morning darling ready for tonight"

"Not really can't I just not go please I get the feeling that something back would happen"

"Now listen to me young lady, you are not going to try to make me change my mind about you going it just a dance what could happen in there. You are just feeling nervous that's all don't worry everything is going to be ok" my mom said while she headed out to work.

* * *

><p>An thirty minutes before prom starts<p>

I was already dressed up and ready to go I promised Hotaru that I would meet her at the prom.

"Mikan come out of your room or you'll be late"

My mom was planning to take me there herself I believe that she didn't even trust me and believed that I would run away the first chance I got.

_Well it's now or never_ I thought before I opened the door.

"Now look at you, you look so beautiful in that dress. Come here let me take a picture of you" said while already having the camera ready.

"Ok ok can we go now the sooner we leave is the faster I get this over with"

"Alright lets go then"

We finally arrived and the first thing I did was try to find Hotaru.

_Now if I was Hotaru where would I be? Lets see a place that isn't crowded and have a nice view to video tape. I think I know just the place._

I was looking for all the places I thought she would be at until I finally found her

_Aha I knew she would be somewhere around here._

"Hey there Hotaru how have you been already gotten some pretty good film"

"No the party barely started the real action doesn't start until around the middle"

"Oh well but knowing what type of people is in our school I'll say it would start in an hour or two"

"Probably"

_**Damn boy**_

Out of nowhere I felt a cold breeze n I jumped w_hat in the world was that. _I must have had a sared expression on my face because Hotaru was looking at me weired.

"You ok baka"

"Hey Hotaru did you just heard something"

"You must be losing some screws if you think that you are hearing thing that aren't real"

"You're probably right but don't call me baka ok"

"Whatever" she said while returning back to her filming

_**Damn angels**_

_What in the world was that_ I thought while I jumped?

"What going around with you? Ever since u came here you have only been more weird and enjoying."

"Sorry about that it's just I keeping hearing something and it's just creeping me out"

"Whatever" Hotaru said while she went back to her blackmailing.

_**They should all disappear **_

"Seriously you need to calm down" she said with

"I just can't help it ok try hearing some weird voices all day and see if you can be calm"

Know I'm getting mad so I started to walk away.

_Maybe I need some fresh air. Yeah this whole prom is getting to my head and I'm just hearing things that aren't not real. It must be the stress of actually being here and wearing a dress._ I was walking fast toward the exit. I wasn't paying attention until I bump into someone.

_Great just great did someone made a "make Mikan miserable day" today first coming to prom with a dress, then hearing strange voices, and now I just had to bump with THE Natsume Hyuuga._

"Watch where you're going little girl if you just wanted my attention you could have just asked me instead of bumping me all the times we meet" he said while he got up by his own.

_What did he just said little girl and me wanting his attention sure I have a crush on him but that doesn't mean that I would tolerate what he said to me _I though while I got myself up.

"Listen just because you got all the girls drooling over you doesn't mean that I'm one of them too" I told him while trying to calm myself down.

"Sure you don't" he said with a smirk on his face.

"Ugh, you know what you are you are just a boy who thing all high and mighty and think that you have everyone around your fingers but you listen to me Hyuuga with me is a different story ok so drop from believing that everyone would do what you say because this girl is different"

"Whatever" he said while he left.

_You do look beautiful you always do  
><em>

She turned around she could have sworn she heard him say that.

_Nah that just wishful thinking he'll never say that to me I just need to get outside before something else happens_

I was walking down the hall trying to get away from the teens and their idiotic ways that again I wasn't paying attention were I was going. I ended up going inside a classroom of all the classrooms there is in this school why did it had to be my math class. When I was finally paying attention to my surroundings I started to hear those noise again.

_**The sword got to get the sword**_

_**Need to destroy before…**_

I was almost paralyzing from the husky unfamiliar language that I ran inside the classroom and shutting the door. I looked around and saw a big giant blue circle just hanging in the middle of the classroom. I didn't have any chance to think about it because the husky noises started to increase that I hid under the teacher's desk. Then I heard the door opening. I tried not to make a noise and be still as I could. The husky noise was louder now. Whoever it or what it was it was right over the other side of the desk.

_**Looks like we got what we needed without those bastards finding us**_ said someone.

_**Sure but I still wanted to at least kill one before we leave**_ another person said while looking at his hand.

_**Well we got to go before our master has our head.**_

_**Yeah I think with this we can finally eliminate those bastards they'll never know what hit them.**_

_**When they finally realize what happened it would already be too late for them. **_

_Why me why does always have to be me. When something terrible happens I always got be involved. I hope whatever it is would just leave and leave soon. I don't know how much I can withstand._

Then the noise finally stop I was wondering if whatever it was gone. I tried not to make too much noise. When I took a look what was at the classroom I saw two people almost human. They look like two hansom teens with long black hair, the whole eyes was covered in black they had sharp long teeth almost like vampires and black bat wings. One of them was wearing a black shirt and dark blue pants and the other was wearing a dark red shirt with black pants. By accident my heel hit the edge of the desk.

_Oh no, please somebody save me. This all got to be a terrible dream._

Trying to stay hidden well one of the teens was able to grab the desk and threw it across the wall and stared at me. There was excitement in their eyes as they have just captured their prey. One of them grabbed me.

"_**Well well what do we have here? A little desert before we head back home**_" the one with the black shirt said.

"_**Better make this quick we don't want master to get angry with us**_" the other one said while not caring what was going to happen.

_I got to get out of here_.

Without me realizing I got up and tried to get to the door but the one in black shirt got be from behind. He threw me across the other side. I saw starting to loose conscious; I couldn't keep my eyes much longer. The only this I could see was him walking towards me.

"_**Now now don't try to make it harder for yourself. If you just stay still I promise you that this won't be a painful death"**_ he said while he was getting closer to my neck.

I kept repeating in my head not wanting to know anything else._ Let it just be a dream, let it just be a dream, a horrible dream._

Out of nowhere I heard the door break and before I blacked out I remember those crimson eyes staring at me.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I don't really know what to write on the next chapter. Would you please help me by commenting to try giving me ideas on what to write next. That would really be helpful.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: ****Sorry I have not been updating I was busy with finals. Here is the next story. Hope you enjoy this.****This is my first fanfiction. Please tell me what you think but do not write any negative things please. I do not own Gakuen Alice or their characters.**

* * *

><p>Mikan POV<p>

Pitch black. That is all I am able to see.

_Am I dead or was it all a dream. Please let it all be just a dream. Let me wake up and find myself in my room._

_What is that? I can barely hear a sound. What is the sound? Is that a waterfall?_

I began to slowly open my eyes. The light was so bright and I thought I was going blind. I lifted my right hand and tried to cover my eyes.

As I touched my forehead, I felt a wet handkerchief. I did not understand what was happening. I grabbed the handkerchief and tried to look at it. It was a small crimson handkerchief. Then, I lay my hand down on my side and so did the handkerchief. The handkerchief was still in my hand as I kept holding it.

I was lying flat on the grass. My eyes were getting use to the sun. While I was still lying down, I slowly turned my head both sides to know where I was. All I could see was different kinds of trees and plants. It almost looked like a forest.

"Where exactly am I?"

_Are those trees? Am I in a forest? What happened? Who was the one who put this handkerchief in my forehead? The last thing I remembered where those two monsters?_ My eyes opened wide as the realization of what had happened.

_Wait! Where are they!_ The thought of them being near me gave me a chill running down my spine.

I got to my feet so quickly that I began to get a terrible headache.

_My head is starting to hurt so badly. It feels like I have been hit by a bat. The last thing I remember was that I was thrown across the room. Maybe that was it._ As I grabbed my head with both hands I started walking.

_I guess I should head for the waterfall. I do not want to be hear when whoever was here comes back._

The waterfall was so close I could hear it.

I started walking toward it. My throat began to hurt. I was getting thirsty and needed some water. I had completely forgotten that I was still hold the handkerchief on my right hand. The only thought that popped into my head was the waterfall.

When I arrived, it was the most beautiful place I had ever seen. The waterfall was not that tall but, it was not so short either. There were beautiful varieties of plants around it. The water was so clean I could see my reflection.

I looked at the water and saw I was still wearing my dress. It was ruined. Some of the dress was shredded and ripped. It also had stains of dirt on it. With my hair in a mess, I completely looked terrible.

* * *

><p>Someone POV<p>

_Just great. Just great! Why did this have to happen to me?_ He thought while he was running in the forest while holding an unconscious girl on his arms.

_Now what am I going to do with her. I can't just leave her here especially when is already over here. That stupid portal why did it have to close when I was just about to get her back?_

While he was in deep though, he was running toward the waterfall he knows that is safe for her to lie down.

Almost near the waterfall, he laid her down. He was being careful not to disturbed her. He started walking to the water while he took out his crimson handkerchief to wet it. He then returned and placed it on Mikan's forehead.

He then started looking for other injuries she might have gotten.

"Well it looks like she only hit her head pretty hard," he started talking to himself.

"Now there is a nearby safe house. I may be able to get her some new clothing"

_I just hope she doesn't wake up before I get back_. It was his last thought before he left.

* * *

><p>Mikan POV<p>

As I put my right hand on the water, I remembered the crimson handkerchief in my hand.

_Now I wonder who does this belongs to. Oh well, the water does feel fresh maybe I should take a swim._

I started to take of my cloths to have a swim and went into the water. The water felt fresh when it touched my skin. It seemed almost like an hour has passed but, only minutes has passed. I was enjoying the time I was having until I heard a noise nearby.

_What was that?_

I was about to say 'who goes there' but I did not want to be found. I found a bolder inside the waterfall and was able to hide me completely. While I waited, I was constantly freaking out.

_Please, please whoever it is please let it be human. I do not think I can handle another monster right now._

Another quick reminder of the two demons gave me another chill running down my spine.

While I was still hiding, I started to lean closely trying to see who it was.

My eyes felt as it was going to pop out. My heart began to beat faster. I never expected to see him here.

Especially him.

I was not paying attention that I was leaning closer and closer for him to see me.

"Mikan?" the young man said.

This startles me. I was just found out. My lips began to tremble. My voice was lost. I could not speak at all. When I opened my mouth, only nonsense began to come out.

I finally got my voice back and began to say his name.

* * *

><p>Someone POV<p>

I finally made it back and was surprised that she was not here anymore.

_Where in the world did she run off to this time?_

He began to look for her look for her. He started to get frustrated for not being able to find her.

_Damn. Where in hell did she run off to? Wait there was a river near here. Maybe she went there. Well, she better. It will be all her fault if she gets attacked again and what the hell is this pain in my chest._

He did not even realize the pain in his chest came from thinking of Mikan getting in trouble.

He was getting close to the water fall and began to hear a different noise. He began to walk closely and quietly trying not to be found.

Then he saw her cloth on the floor near the water.

_What in the hell is this? It's her cloths. If this is her cloths were is she._

He tried to look closely in the water. He slowly began to see a figure in the waterfall.

"Mikan?"

He did not realize he was the one who spoke. The figure began to come clear and he saw her.

He saw her in a state of shock. He then heard her speak.

"Natsume?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Mikan POV

"Natsume?"

_Why in the world is he doing here? Why is he even here?_

I was too startled that I did not realize my hand has slipped and I began to fall down hard.

"Ahhhhh!"

I felt a bump on my head and slowly I started to lose conscious. I thought I heard my name again but that could not be right, Natsume cannot be here. This has got to be a dream. Then, later I started to feel something warm. It felt so nice that I wanted to stay like this for a little more time.

* * *

><p>Natsume POV<p>

As I saw her fall, I could not stop my voice from screaming.

"Mikan!"

I do not know what came over me. I jumped in the water and headed towards her. As I grabbed her, I could not stop myself to blush as I realized that she was naked. But as soon as the blush came, it went away. I soon realized that she was bleeding on her head. She must have bumped her head hard. I took her out of the river.

_Man, I knew I should have not left her alone. Now I have to try to find a way to dress her. Well this will do._

I grabbed the cloth I brought with the other clothes from the safe house and wrapped her.

_Now what should I do with her, _he thought while he put her in his arms.

_I also need to go and report it to the headquarters. She could get help over there._

As I started walking, I looked down to see her face. With my surprise I saw her smile.

* * *

><p>Mikan POV<p>

I started to gain consciousness. I sat up and put my right hand on top of my head were I hit myself when I fell on the rock.

_Man, my head hurts. _I thought to myself.

I started rubbing my head until I froze. I just realized where I am then I slowly started to get confused and scared.

The next thing I knew was that I was already wearing a different pair of clothing. It was a long peach strap silk dress.

_What the? Who changed me and where am I?_

I am inside a nice room. I am lying on top of a bed covered with a red blanket.

_Again, why every time I wake up from losing conscious I end up in a different place? I do not know what to believe if this is a dream._

_With the demons knocking me out then the waterfall. The last thing I could remember was seeing Natsume….._

_NATSUME! Where is he? Was it him or not? I do not know anymore._

I jumped out of the bed quickly.

It was a bad idea.

Once I got up I started to get dizzy. After the dizziness left, I started to wonder if I had seen Natsume or was it all another dream.

_I do not know what to think anymore. I keep saying that it's a dream but, each time I wake up I'm in a different place. Each place seems too real to be dreams. _

_If this is real, then who is the person that keeps taking me to different places and putting clothes on me?_

I thought of that made my face all red.

_I can't stay here to find out who brought me. I need to leave._

I slowly walked towards the door. I put my right hand on the door knob and froze. I started to hear voices. It seems that it belonged to two women having a conversation.

Without realizing, I went straight to bed and try to pretend I was asleep.

The two women were talking about a general who is supposed to take the throne. I felt a wet napkin touch my forehead then they started to leave.

As soon as the door closed, I opened my eyes. I got up and went straight to the door again. I put my right ear up against the wall to try to listen if the coast was clear.

I took this chance to be able to leave as I slowly began to open the door. I found a hallway that was long. I did not know if I should go to my left or to my right.

I decided to go to my left.

It was a long hall way. There weren't any windows on the sides. I did not know if this was a good thing or a bad thing. The only thing that was able to show me where I was going was by the torches by the sides.

The walls were decorated by huge bricks. I wouldn't be surprised if this turns out to be a castle.

I finally found some stairways going both up and down.

Going down the stairs seemed like I would be walking for an hour or more.

"Do you think that there is ever going to be a better way of going up than these damn stairways," someone said out of nowhere.

I stopped when I heard someone talking.

_Oh no, if they come up they will see me and if I go up there is a chance that I will meet someone else._

"Stop complaining already. You should already know that it can't be helped," another person said.

"I know, it's just that we have magic, so why can't we use it for making stair easy for us," the other person still complaining.

"Remember that we're at war and we need that magic for battle. We can't use it whenever we like, remember that we get calls out of nowhere to go to battle,"

"I also know that"

I leaned on the wall. I was panicking again.

Then out of nowhere, the wall opened and I fell backwards. It looked like a secret passageway.

_Oh great more walls. Well at least I didn't get caught by those guys._

The hallway was just like the other one. It only had one passage way and had torches by the side to give light. As I walked, I could barely see a door in front of me. I opened it and it took me to a room.

The room looked more like a library. There were books around the walls and a desk near another door. In the other side of the desk, there was a big wooden chest. In the middle of the room, something caught my eyes. It was a big book with crimson and orange color on it.

I started walking towards it. I did not know why, for some reason I was drawn to it. My hand was just about to touch the book when I heard noise coming from the door.

I quickly went to the chest and found it empty. I went inside it and hid there. I hope that the people do not decide to open the chest.

"The first force was able to push those demons back, but I wonder why do they keep insisting of coming over the border? It is like they are trying to get something that is over here," somebody said.

"I know, but what else can we do? The only thing our warriors are doing is decreasing those demons, so it is not a total loss," the other person said.

"Yeah, I know. I guess that the only good thing that is happening."

"Know help me decode this prophecy. We need to know before the next celestial night happens."

"Yeah, for all we know is that it is in ancient writing. We have been trying to decode this for year and the celestial night is almost here."

"For all we know is that it involves both us and _them_"

"Yeah, well then let us go over there and hope to find something knew."

I waited inside the chest for five minutes waiting if they came back.

I took this chance and started to leave the room. Again, I went to another hallway, but this one was different. This hallway had windows. It was sunny outside. I went to look outside and I was right, this place is a castle. I saw people guarding the gate; there were many of them. There also village people walking around. I had to pinch my left arms to see if this was a dream.

_Oww! That hurt. If that hurt, then I'm not dreaming and this Is real. Man, what in the world did I get myself into._

I wasn't paying attention to where I was going I had completely forgotten that I was trying to escape this place. I was being mesmerized by the outside and the inside. There was a flag like the medieval era. The design was a single angel wing surrounded by fire. As I turned, I started to walk backward. I did not realize I was not alone until I bump into someone.

As I started to fall, I felt hands grabbed me from the back.

"I'm sorry are you alright," he said.

I turned my head to look at him and my face started to blush.

"I-I'm ok," I answered as I was stuttering and turned around to face him.

He was the most handsome young man I have seen since I got here.

"Alright then, hey are you lost I do not believe I have seen you here."

"U-um, yes"

"Then do you need any help."

_What am I going to say? What should I say? He will find out that I'm not from here and if they do what are they going to do with me?_

I was lost in my thought and felt my body tremble. I felt his hands grabbed both my shoulders.

"Hey, are you alright," he said with worriedness on him voice.

I looked up to him and felt my mouth open as I was going to say something.

"Ruka-sama," a woman said. She was coming from the hallway heading towards us.

"Yes," he answered.

"The master needs to see you," she answered and left.

He turned his head to look at me.

"Well it turns out that need to go. Are you going to be alright?"

I did not answer him. I felt my right hand grabbed on his left shirt and looked at him.

"Is it ok if I go with you?" I asked as I looked at him.

He kept staring at me as he was in thought and then he gave me a smile and nodded.

We walked toward two huge red doors. The same symbol in the flag was on the two doors.

I was still holding on to his shirt as we went forward.

As we were almost there, the doors began to look bigger and bigger.

We were right in front of the door and he knocked three times.

I think that those threes time were in sync with my heart. It began to beat faster as the doors began to open. Whoever was the master I would of never had thought to see this person here.

It was….


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry that it took me so long to update. School can be pretty busy with the whole homework and tests. Well here is the next chapter hope you will enjoy it.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 6:<p>

As Mikan opened the door, she could not believe who was in front of her. Never in my wildest dreams would Mikan have thought she would see her again.

"Hotaru," Mikan said while rubbing her eyes.

"Mikan," said Hotaru.

The moment Mikan said my name, she ran towards me giving me a hug. This left a very confused Ruka. Then out of nowhere she heard a noise.

_Baka baka baka baka_.

Mikan turned around and saw Ruka on the ground.

"Hey, Hotaru why did you just do that," he said while rubbing his head.

"Because," she stated while her look said he was an idiot. Hotaru then turned towards me.

"Are you still going to keep hugging me or should I use this," she stated and put the baka gun in front of her pointing it at me.

The moment Mikan saw her gun, she let go of her and went towards Ruka and hid behind him. Mikan did not want to be hit like Ruka was.

"Hey Hotaru do you know her," he asked.

"Yeah. What is it to you?"

This made Ruka go into shock. He has known Hotaru all his life and she has never shown any of her emotions to anybody or at least gave them her attention to them, he knows who they are. Is this girl a peasant or somebody else? _Who is she?_

Once again he was hit by her baka gun and fell to the ground. He was hit on the head almost going unconscious.

"Are you ok?" Mikan asked worried about him. "Hey Hotaru, why do you keep hitting him?"

Hotaru then turned to look at me and said, "Because he is acting like a baka. Do you want to join him?"

"No thanks," Mikan said while backing away. "Are you ok?" she turned to see Ruka getting up and rubbing his head with his hand.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Ruka did not want to worry her. _ I know that this is probably going to get me hit again, but I'm curious about Mikan._

"So, Hotaru do you know her?" Ruka tried to ask in a calm voice. He did not want her to think he was still scared of her. Especially, when she is still holding that thing.

"What is it to you?"

"Oh, come on Hotaru. Having the Ice Queen acting nice well actually talking to her is a huge deal. You would never talk to someone or at least threaten somebody before shooting, especially a peasant."

After saying that, Ruka saw Hotaru face got even darker then it would usually be. _I knew it. She is going to kill me._

Hotaru raised her baka gun towards Ruka. This time he was prepared and was able to dodge them.

"Hey, I was just saying. You don't have to hit me for it."

Mikan was in shock the whole time. She did not know what was going on with her best friend and Ruka. She is just staring at both of them. _Do they even know I'm right here? I guess they don't if they are acting like this. Now, what should I do? _Mikan found a couch nearby and decided to sit on it.

"She is not a peasant."

"What did you say?"

"You heard me baka. In fact, she is not supposed to even be here." Hotaru looked at me getting angrier. "How did you even get here?" Both of them stared at me. I don't think that Ruka can handle it anymore.

Mikan did not know if she should be pissed and ignore her or just reply. They have been ignoring her and know she has their undivided attention, but Hotaru was already pissed as it is and not replying will make things worse.

"I do not know much of it myself. Every time I think about the whole things it seems more like a dream."

Hotaru was giving Mikan the look 'do not waste my time' and got her baka gun ready.

"Ok ok I'll tell you what I can remember. Well remember when we were in the school dance and you saw me acting all weird. Well…."

Mikan tried to explain everything that has happened to her so far. She only left out the one part of the waterfall and just said that she slipped and anything that had to do with him. She told them from the time of the attack and waking up in a room towards later finding Ruka in the hall.

"So, I don't know what has happened since I was unconscious that whole time. I don't even know who the person who even brought me here was."

Through the whole story Ruka and Hotaru were on another couch that was in front of her. They were looking at Mikan. Ruka had more of a shocked face because the girl she thought was a peasant was actually a girl from the other world. Ruka made a face that was priceless and Hotaru took that opportunity to take out her camera.

_Flash_

Ruka turned towards Hotaru. "Hotaru!"

Mikan let out a sign. She didn't realize she was holding in. _I guess it doesn't matter where Hotaru actually is, she will always be Hotaru._

This made the whole atmosphere more comfortable for Mikan.

"Well I think we should go back, do you know where he is?" asked Ruka.

"I don't know I just came here because I needed to know about what happed yesterday," replied Hotaru.

"Yeah, maybe that is why he called me. Do you think that he found out where they are hiding?"

"Probably"

"Excuse me," Mikan asked and both turned towards her. "Umm, who is the guy you guys are talking about?"

"He is our Prince," Ruka replied.

"Oh," that was all that Mikan could say. She was feeling her cheeks turn red.

"Speaking of that guy he should be in the garden let's just go and find him," Hotaru asked.

"Alright," said Ruka.

All three of them started to go toward the garden. With the curiosity that Mikan had about the prince, about how he looked like, and how he was like.

Mikan turned to Ruka and said, "So, what is the prince like?"

"He is more like a guy you can depend on if you have an issue. He will become a great king that will be able to take care of his people." Ruka said while they arrived. "Well there he is."

The garden looked like the most beautiful place Mikan has ever set her eyes on. It had a variety of flowers and some that she did not know.

Mikan turned her head and saw a person with dark hair turn around. He was on his knees in front of the roses.

"We were trying to find you, so what has happened?" Ruka said while we were walking towards him. "So what did you call me for anyway?"

"We need to discuss about the next battle," he said while he got up and turned around. He was about to say something else but he paused.

Mikan also was shocked to see him here. All that she was thinking about in her head were the events that he was involved in that actually happened. The only thing she was able to say was, "Natsume?"

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's it for this chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed it.<strong>


End file.
